


Honey Warm

by Playdohpepsibottle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mexican American McCree, Serenade, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdohpepsibottle/pseuds/Playdohpepsibottle
Summary: After an exhausting mission, Hanzo comes back to base to receive an unexpected but pleasant surprise.





	

“C’mere, sweetie, I wanna show you somethin,” Jesse drawled in a special tone. The type Hanzo recognized as Jesse wanting to sweeten things up. But Hanzo couldn’t have it. He was exhausted. It was late at night and he’d just come back from a week-long mission that required all and more of their energy.

“Jesse, I’m exhausted, perhaps tomorrow. Right now, all I wish for is a shower and a good night’s rest,” Hanzo protested but didn’t stop Jesse from pulling him down the hall and into Jesse’s quarters.

“Trust me, pumkin’, we'll get there too just give me five minutes tops,” Jesse drawled. _Honey,_ Hanzo thought, _he sounds like honey._ Hanzo merely huffed but obeyed to being pulled into Jesse’s room and lead to sit down on the foot of the bed. A quick look around confirmed that Jesse had paid attention when Hanzo demanded that he keep his room organized. Dirty laundry in hamper, clean clothes folded and put away or hung in closet, acoustic guitar in pl-

Except it wasn’t in place. While Hanzo took inventory of Jesse’s room, he’d failed to notice that said man had pulled his desk chair to sit in front of Hanzo, close enough so that their knees touched, and held his guitar in hand. Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung slightly agape.

Jesse played, sure, but he never _played_. He would strum it idly sometimes, most times when he couldn’t sleep. Sometimes he’d hum along to a tune Hanzo could never recognize. But now Jesse sat in front of him as if ready to play, and Hanzo could not believe it.

He was nervous, Hanzo noted, and if he was honest with himself, Hanzo was also nervous. Jesse fidgeted around, moving awkwardly in his seat, and sliding his metal hand anxiously on the neck of the guitar. Hanzo took a moment to study the man. He had just showered, known by the damp scalp of his head and the curling ends of his hair, he wore and old faded pair of jeans that were nearly white on the knees and ripped on the hems, a white t-shirt that accentuated the bulk of muscle in Jesse’s chest and broad arms, he was barefoot. Jesse was handsome in his own rustic type of way and Hanzo loved to dwell on the details of him.

“I, umm, had been practicin’ this fer a bit and,” Jesse says, stumbling over his word and keeping his gaze where his flesh hand rests on the strings. He looks up at Hanzo’s stunned expression and chuckles nervously as he looks back down at his hand. “I’ll jus show you,” Jesse decides before he shuffles in his seat and gets comfortable. Even though it is unnecessary, Hanzo does the same and stands up straight, trying and failing to school his face back to normality.

Hanzo was not prepared to hear the sweet pitches of the strings being played. If it were possibly, his eyes would’ve gotten larger. Jesse’s metal hand moves expertly on the neck of the guitar while his organic hand strums the tangy rhythm of the song. Hanzo doesn’t recognize it until Jesse starts singing. _Honey._

_“Como te pago_

_Todas las noches_

_Todas las veces que me has hecho tan feliz_ ”

Hanzo had heard him hum it before. He didn’t know what he was saying but the way he said them made his heart swell and his head light.

_“Tu te entregas totalmente_

_Me demuestras que eres solo para mi”_

Jesse looks up and Hanzo feels his eyes getting glossy as he looks right into Jesse’s eyes and finds himself enveloped in an almost unbearable warmth that seems to flow from Jesse into him.

_“Como te digo_

_Como te explico_

_Que necesito estarte haciendo sonreir_

_No puedo ver tu carita_

_Destrozada por el llanto y la tristeza_

_Porque me pone a sufrir.”_

Jesse only breaks eye contact to look down at his strings. When he returns to look at Hanzo, Hanzo attempts to blink back tears and swallow the lump in his throat. He has never been much of an emotional man but Jesse changed so much of him after getting to know him intimately.

Jesse’s face scrunches up with emotion as he sings the chorus and Hanzo furrows his brow to keep himself in check but fails.

_“Te metiste completamente en mi vida_

_No hay momento que no este pensando en ti_

_Y te metiste como el agua entre mis manos_

_Para quedarte siempre, siempre junto a mi_

_Y te metiste asi como no queriendo_

_Me ilusionaste_

_Me enamoraste_

_Y hoy soy solo para ti."_

_Honey and sweet and rough and warm._ At that point it is too much for Hanzo and he brings his hand to his mouth as he makes an aborted and desperate sound in the back of his throat and tears start to trail down his cheeks. He doesn't bother to wipe his face. They aren't tears of fear or anger but of love for Jesse and Jesse has every right to see them. So instead Hanzo lets them flow proudly because he is proud of the love he feels for Jesse McCree.

He sings the chorus one more time, and if it were possible, with more emotion edged into every word and every chord. Jesse ends it with a melody reminiscent to a happy ending scene in a fairy tale and looks down at where his hand plays the last note.

Hanzo holds his breath, as much as he can with the small huffs of emotion that leave him. Jesse looks up at him with a small smile.

“Oh, baby. Sweetie,” Jesse says as he rises from his seat and runs his hand over Hanzo’s hair, the other still on the neck of his guitar. He plants a sweet kiss on Hanzo’s forehead and that is enough to break whatever fraction of semblance Hanzo had. He buries his face into Jesse's chest. Jesse caresses his hair for a bit but the position they're in is uncomfortable with the guitar in between them.

Jesse stands to put the chair and guitar away. Hanzo had given up on keeping his cries in. Instead he sobbed and huffed quietly. Jesse came back to sit next to him and pulled Hanzo in to his arms.

“Did ya like it?” He whispered to the top of Hanzo's head. Hanzo merely nodded and cried more into Jesse's shirt.

A few minutes passed before Hanzo gathered himself enough to sit up straight. He wiped his eyes and then looked at Hanzo. He couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Jesse smiled back at him. _Warm._

“You've made a mess of me,” Hanzo scolds but lacks bite. Jesse smiles wider and leans in to kiss him first on the forehead, then the nose, and finally meets his lips. Jesse is ever so gentle, emphasizing all the emotions laid out with the touch. _The cherry on top_ as he would say.

Shortly after, Jesse helps Hanzo into a shower but lets him be as he had already showered himself. When Hanzo emerges from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, he finds that Jesse has changed out of the jeans into sweatpants and has removed his tear-wet t-shirt. He holds a pair of briefs and another of sweatpants out for Hanzo. They are just a bit too large for Hanzo but he pays it no mind as he climbs into bed with Jesse and finds content, happiness, in the other man’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. I like me some sentimental Hanzo Shimada.


End file.
